


Me, Myself, and I

by AllyDog57



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Ego, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2020, Rhys has a big ego, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: Cassian will regret ever giving that site to Feyre.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 26





	Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day 2020  
> Any mentions similar to any works currently out there purely coincidential

Rhysand comes down the stairs to the dining room at the House of Wind to find Feyre facing away from him, surfing on a laptop, giggling like mad. Quietly, Rhys walks up behind her and poises to strike. He creeps up, silent as a cat. He raises his hands and braces to jump when-

“I know you’re back there Rhys. You’d better not scare me.”

Rhys stands up straight and puts a gentle hand on Feyre’s shoulder. “Why do you always have to ruin everything fun in my life, darling?” he grins.

Feyre twists in her chair. Rhys looks over her shoulder at the laptop sitting in front of her. “What do you have there, darling?”

Feyre pats the chair next to him, motioning for Rhys to sit. He obeys, sitting with his hands between his legs, acting like a little kid promised a cookie. “So Cassian showed me this website,” Feyre started. “And it is all about other people making stories and art about others.” She grins broadly. “I found some of you.”

She pans the computer to face Rhys and gives him a nod. He begins to scroll through the pages, looking at all the story ideas. He occasionally clicks on a link and scrolls through it. His smile gets wider and wider, and a mischievous gleam appears in his eyes. Feyre watches him closely, giggling at his reactions.

Rhys gets to the bottom of the page and grins at Feyre. “You realize how much fanart has been made about  _ this _ sexy body?” he says, running a hand down his side, showing off the tight shirt he was wearing and the muscles showing underneath. 

Feyre bursts into laughter. “Did you see that story about you and Cassian going at it with me and Nesta watching on the sidelines drinking margaritas?”

“That one showed off my amazing fighting skills and how much you love me,” he says with a smooth tone of voice, giving a sexy, dirty look to Feyre. “Or how about that one where I saved a young child from a burning building and you fell in love with me all over again?”

Feyre leans over and gives a quick kiss to Rhys’ lips. “That one turned me on.”

They continue laughing and reading, Rhys showing off whatever particular feature the fic mentioned. They were on the third page when a cough sounded from behind them.

“What are you two giggling about?” Cassian says as he strides over to the table, picking up a pomegranate on the way.

“How amazing I am, Cassian,” Rhys answers. “How about you and I have a round in the ring. The fans say I would win. I want to prove them right.”

Cassian looks at Feyre, who is trying to contain her laughter. “You showed him  _ Archive of Our Own _ , didn’t ya?” he asks.

By the way Feyre burst out laughing, Cassian took that as a yes. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

“We’ll be hearing this for the next thousand years,” he mumbles on his way out. He wasn’t even to the stairs when laughter rang out again, this time Rhys gloating about his wingspan.

Cassian would join in if he didn’t have to live with the bastard.


End file.
